A compressor, such as a refrigerant compressor in an HVAC system, typically radiates sound and transmits vibration during operation. Such sound and vibration can be radiated to the environment and/or transmitted to, e.g., a facility served by the HVAC system via discharge and/or suction lines, causing undesired sound.